


Drop in the Ocean

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, one-sided Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster didn’t know what he had been hoping for. It had been one drunken fling. But it had been everything he’d ever wanted: the blonde man close in his arms, their breaths mingling together, soft words spoken between their passionate kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop in the Ocean

Gabriel watched quietly as Dean tenderly wiped the dried blood from Castiel’s lip. The gentle caring in his eyes as he stared at the raven haired angel made Gabriel’s chest ache. 

 

The Trickster didn’t know what he had been hoping for. It had been one drunken fling. But it had been everything he’d ever wanted: the blonde man close in his arms, their breaths mingling together, soft words spoken between their passionate kisses.

 

He sighed as the two shared a tender kiss. No, it had been just a one night stand after a hard night, it hadn’t meant anything.

 

“Hey, Gabe, you okay?” Sam asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, making the smaller man jump a little as he was pulled from his thoughts.

 

“Y-yeah.” Gabriel winced at the crack in his voice. “Well enough, Samsquatch. Looks like you got the Shifter goo washed off. Good, you reeked.”

 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah, a shower was what I needed. Want me to clean that cut?”

 

Gabriel looked down when the hunter gestured to his arm, a long gash running down its entire length. He hadn’t even noticed the profuse bleeding until now. “Uh, sure. That’d be great.” he muttered, numbly following Sam to the kitchen. Unfortunately that only bettered his view of the other hunter and angel as Dean ran a hand through Cas’ hair gently.

 

He sighed and looked down. He knew this was insane. Dean obviously had feelings for Castiel and Gabriel had no chance, but still he found himself muttering, “ But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my heaven .”

 

“What?” Sam asked, looking up from the stitches he was putting in the archangel’s arm.

 

“Nothing.” Gabriel whispered back. He wished he could close his eyes as tender touches were exchanged by the couple, loving words whispered back and forth. 

 

Dean probably didn’t even remember their night, as drunk as he had been. But Gabriel did. Nothing would change that. Nothing would get rid of the empty feeling inside him as he watched their soft kisses. He had no reason to pray that they would end up together.

 

But he did.

 

He bit his lip, turning his eyes to the floor when Dean’s kisses got a little more amorous before Cas pushed the bathroom door shut with his foot and the closest thing he’d ever make to a giggle.

 

“Gabe?” The archangel shook at the hunter’s voice, realizing he’d been calling his name for the past two minutes. “I’m done. You okay, man?”

  
“Fine. Just wishing for rain in the desert.”  he muttered and disappeared before Sam could ask about it. He may not be able to ever have Dean, but he’d damn well have the closest thing he could.


End file.
